Work conducted in the initial phase of this project was successful in developing techniques to identify and continuously measure narcotic withdrawal responses in human addicts. These techniques were used to demonstrate conditioning of abstinence responses in the laboratory. We now propose to extend these measurements of other types of narcotic withdrawal and other narcotic states (euphoria and craving) and to test for conditioned aspects of these states. We also propose to study tolerance to narcotic effects in humans and to test for the presence of conditioned tolerance. We will also correlate severity of narcotic withdrawal responses with changes in narcotic blood levels. We are ultimately interested in naturally conditioned phenomena and thus we will continue our preliminary studies of conditioned responses to slides and video tapes of drug related behavior. We will also test the feasibility of using portable equipment to study physiological changes when the subject returns to the drug-associated environment. The techniques utilized to study narcotic related states will also be applied to states produced by alcohol, stimulants, diazepam and barbiturates. This work will add to our basic understanding of the addiction process in humans. In addition, it is already suggesting new treatment approaches. If conditioning is part of the addiction process, treatment efforts must include attempts to reverse, extinguish, or alleviate the addiction-conditioned responses.